Help me!
by thesamon
Summary: this is a new story. cant say much about it... Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there fellas. This is my first story on fanfiction. Hope you like it.

Happy reading

"Hey, Move that Gear up will yah?" the red Engineers harsh voice echoed trough the tunnel.

"Damn, the last thing I needed was to have a spah to sap my sentry" answered the fellow engie.

"Why, didn't you spahcheck? Be glad you didn't got backstabbed" the first engie said with a little annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but it was 5 scout running 'round mah dispenser, couldn't be sure who was the spah and I didn't want to do friendly fire"

"Ok, wait here while I get more metal" The first Engie runned up the stairs to the resupply room.

"DOCTOR!"A rough Russian accent.

"MEDIC!"

"Jag?" the medic answered with a German dialect.

"2 little man camed with bats and batted me up, and they snatched my sandwich! Get behind me doctor"

"Okay Herr, Heavy"

The Heavy jumped out on the Doublecross Bridge with his gun spinned up, 2 crit-rockets was inbound.

"**RAKETEN**_**,**_ HERR. HEAVY!"

Heavy jumped out of the way in the last second.

"LITTLE BABY MEN! THINK THEY CAN PLAY WITH ME?"

"Im Fully charged, _**Willst du mich zu Übercharge Sie?**_?"

"What did you say?" the heavy asked.

"I said, würden Sie that I über you?"

"Yes doctor."

"Let's go Herr Heavy"

"INCOMING"

The heavy and the medic rushed out on the bridge again, heavy spinned up his Natasha and the medic activated the über.

This time 3 rockets come flying in the air and hit the heavy, and a Huntsman bow arrow cut trough the air and hit heavy in the head.

A Demoman charged towards them with the eyelander ready. The Medic + Heavy combo easy shot down the charging Demo. 2 scouts started to jump around, they where to fast for the big boned heavy.

"Heavy! Über is almost drained!"

"NIET! YOU YES YOU! DO YOU THINK I WILL FORGET YOU? YOU ARE DEAD!" heavy screamed.

The medic took out his blautsauger and shot down one of the scouts.

The heavy switched to Killing gloves of boxing.

The heavy hitted the last scout in the stomach so he fell on the ground and hold is hand on he's stomach.

"Little man" heavy whispered

"See you in hell. You. YOU FAT BALD BASTARD!"

The scout took his sandman and tried to hit heavy with a ball.

The heavy catches the ball in mid air and pitched it down the bridge.

He lifted the scout, and walked towards the edge of the bridge.

"He-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T DO IT! I REGRET EVERYTHING I EVER DONE!

"**Да****. ****видеть вас в ад**." The heavy said with his Russian accent.

"See you in hell"

He dropped the scout into the bottomless shaft and watched him fall.

So how did you guys thinked about the story?

Review if you like/dislike it, and told me if I should change some things


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, im back with a new chapter. I made it right after the first one so when I finished the first one I started right away with the second chapter. So here you are.

" WE MAKE GOOD TEAM" Heavy said and laughed.

"Ja, Herr. Heavy" medic responded with a smile

"I was talking with natascha, but of course you too Medic" Heavy laughed even more.

"WAS? Is that the thank for saving your life?" Medic asked with a grin.

"I have on thing to ask you, Heavy"

"Yes?"

"WHO SENT THOSE BABIES TO FIGHT?" Medic screamed and tried to mimic heavy so much he could.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" you're alright doctor"

**SUCCESS WE HAVE CAPTURED ENEMY ****INTELLIGENCE**

**RED WINS**

"Did you hear that doctor? We won!" Heavy started to go towards the resupply room.

**IN THE SEWERS IN BLUS BASE**

"Damnit, Nagit, Damnit! Damn spahs! The red engie dragged himself out to the lower bridge to the medkit.

He tooled the medkit and patched up little hasty. Then he moved on. The hardest point was to climb up the stairs on the side of reds base.

He was almost up when a stair step collapsed under him and he felled back down. He layed down and he had broked both of his legs. He could hardly breath he was near to give up when a soldier passed by.

"GOD LORD IN MY HELMET, YOU NEED A MEDIC! HERE LET ME CARRY YOU!" the soldier sounded panicked.

The soldier put his direct hit on his back and lifted up the engie and sprinted up the stairs with the engie in his arms.

"HELP US DOC!" the soldier screamed while he run up the stairs.

The soldier and the engie went into the resupply room.

In there they saw heavy and the doctor.

They gasped when they saw the engie.

"He's unconscious" the solider sayed.

"Dummkopf!"

"That will only make it worse, put him down please, Herr. Soldier"

The solider put him down gently on a bench.

The Medic started to unclothe the unconscious engie.

First he tooked of his pants and started to examine his legs.

"Verdammt, his legs seems to be broken, but it will be fine with a concentrated Heal beam on his knees.

The medic wielded his medi gun and pressed the handle slight forward.

A red heal beam poured out of the top of the gun. Engies legs started to straighten up.

"Hey, those guns seem good. Can I buy one?" soldier asked with a blink in his eyes.

"Nein, these guns are for medics only, sorry"

The medic tooked of the engies shirt and stepped back when he saw engies arm.

Here I stop. What did you think about my mini cliff-hanger? And have you figured out whose are the head characters? Figure it out and win a cookie. :D

The next chapter will be much longer.

Review if you like/dislike this story. And thanks again.


End file.
